


Well he is an adult, in reality

by Looali



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be a pretty good teacher, but if Shun doesn't stop fawning over Azuma-sensei, Yuuta may just go right ahead and tell Shun to date the 'cool, sophisticated' teacher instead. </p><p>Okay, that'll never happen, but it does get pretty damn annoying sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well he is an adult, in reality

“He's not that great.” Yuuta huffed out as Shun paused for breath. It had been nearly half an hour since they had gotten back to Shun's home and Yuuta could swear that the whole time his boyfriend had done nothing but talk about Azuma-sensei and how “cool” and “funny” he was. Yuuta forced himself to refrain from rolling his eyes as he carded his hands through Shun's hair and thought back on the train of conversation.  
  
Shun removed his head from Yuuta's lap and gave him an inquisitive look. “Yuuta-kun?” he lulled in his docile tone, “Do you not like Azuma-sensei?”  
Yuuta could feel a slight blush adorning his cheeks as he glanced away from Shun's gaze.  
“Of course I like him, he's great.” Anyone else wouldn't have noticed the slightly spiteful note gracing Yuuta's monotone voice, but Shun wasn't just anyone. Of course he picked up on it.  
  
“You don't like him, Yuuta-kun!” Shun said accusingly, “Why don't you like him?” Throwing his head back, Shun's voice took on a whining note, and Yuuta couldn't help but appreciate how adorable the other boy was.  
“I like him just fine, Shun.” Yuuta's voice had taken on a more amused tone as he watched Shun puff out his cheeks.  
  
Looking up to the corner of the room, Shun muttered out, “I don't believe you.” The pink haired boy crawled slightly closer to Yuuta, a small pout playing on his lips. “I don't understand why you don't like him, Yuuta-kun. Azuma-sensei is so cool! He always helps me when I struggle with things, even if I'm not in his class, I can always go to him for help! Oh, and he's always saying about how he thinks I can achieve so much when I put a lot of effort in. He just has such an adult feeling to him.” Letting out a dreamy sigh, Shun allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts on their sensei.  
  
Yuuta couldn't help but roll his eyes this time, a more severe deadpan adorning his voice, “Well he is an adult, in reality.”  
  
Looking over to Shun, Yuuta noticed the other boy looking at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Yuuta-kun,” Shun spoke softly, a slight blush highlighting his cheeks, “you wouldn't happen to be, well, jealous...would you?” The blush on Shun's cheeks deepened, and he began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, glancing up at Yuuta under his lashes.  
  
Yuuta coughed slightly and looked at the mattress they were seated on, attempting to hide the fact that Shun had hit the nail right on the head.  
His hand coming to run through his hair, Yuuta braced himself to confess when he felt a soft pressure on his lips. Eyes widening momentarily before he shut them and gently kissed Shun back, his hand moving to rest on Shun's neck as the other teen placed his hands on Yuuta's shoulders. It was a rare occasion that Shun worked up the courage to kiss Yuuta first, so the twin planned to make the most of it.  
  
Reluctantly allowing the kiss to be broken, Yuuta felt Shun rest his forehead against his own, his soft pink hair tickling the bridge of Yuuta's nose and cheeks.  
“You don't need to be jealous, Yuuta-kun.” Shun whispered, breath huffed out over Yuuta's lips, “I may admire Azuma-sensei, but I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” Yuuta whispered, allowing a soft smile to adorn his face.  
He moved his head back and took in Shun's flushed face and gently embarrassed smile, causing his stomach to twist and his smile to transform into a smirk as he thought on what over activities could make Shun flush in that way. The moment Shun's expression changed into one of realisation, Yuuta dove forward, capturing the pink haired boy's lips with his own and pushing them both back onto the bed to the soundtrack of Shun's giggles and open mouthed kisses.  
  


* * *

 

  
On his way to the last lesson of the day, Azuma allowed himself to hum a thoughtful tune, as he flicked through his notes to reaffirm the lesson in his mind. He barely noticed as a pair of students wandered past him, causing him to bump into one.  
  
Glancing up in shock, he laughed slightly “I'm sorry about that, Matsuoka-kun! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.” Giving a soft smile, he watched as Shun shook his head and blamed the collision on himself. “No, no, Matsuoka-kun. The fault was entirely my own. Anyway, I should be going to my lesson now. Have a good evening, boys!”  
Smiling at Shun, he turned his head to smile at Yuuta only to blanch at the seemingly steely look behind the boy's stoic expression.  
  
Shaking it off, Azuma turned to continue on to the classroom, ignoring the burning feeling of someone glaring at the back of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from this (http://lntruding.tumblr.com/post/78233446930/potential-yutashun-fics-yall-can-use-these-as) list of prompts.
> 
> My Tumblr url: animenjolras
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
